


Letters to a Future Family

by TheBluemoon



Series: Miraculous Letters [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Love Letters, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluemoon/pseuds/TheBluemoon
Summary: Sequel to 7 Years of Letters!Having lost 7 years with his unknown family Adrien is more than ready for a new life with his Lady, and their child. But time has passed, and they are not the people they used to be. Hoping he'll get another shot, Adrien is ready to do whatever it takes. But in between broken hearts that needs time to heal, superheroes that is needed by the people, dating, job, and a child…It's enough to make anyone frustrated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606546
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. The beginning of the sequel to 7 Years of Letters. I'm more than a little nervous, as I haven't finished the story yet, and isn’t sure where it will end up. (Way too many ideas, and they wont all fit into the same story…)  
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> \-------  
> Updated January 21

It was the sun that woke him from the best sleep he could remember. Hugging the wonderful human being that was his princess closer. Slowly, oh so slowly he opened his eyes and smiled down at her, where she had fallen asleep across his chest the night before.

They had finally talked. After Adaline was put to bed, and his Lady was updated, they talked. They talked about what they had been up to these past years. Marinette, of course had written most of her stuff down, while Adrien told her about his time out of the country, and his studies. They talked about their friends. And they talked about Hawk Mouth. It wasn't until it was brought up that Marinette really seemed to understand how difficult the situation must have seemed for Adrien. And they talked even more. About everything, and nothing. And when the sun came up and they started to get tired, Marinette convinced him to just lay down with her for a few minutes before she would allow him to leave.

It couldn’t have been more than a few hours ago, as he now looked up at the clock and tried to calculate the time in his head. The thought was abruptly cut short when he heard small feet paddle over the floor and looked up to see Adaline standing in the doorway in her pyjamas, the Chat Noir plush toy in her hand. Her eyes grew big as she saw the pair on the couch and Adrien gulped down heavily as he tried to collect his thinking.

"Could you help me get your mother to her bed?" he asked in a hushed voice as he slowly and carefully got free from underneath Marinette. Slipping his hands under her knees and back so he could lift her up bridal-style.

"If you could help me open the door to her room…" he smiled down at the young girl and she nodded eagerly. Letting go of her Chat Noir plush-toy and running ahead into the only room in the apartment Adrien hadn’t yet seen. Making sure he wouldn’t bump her head as he carried her through into her bedroom, not able to push down the thought of one day doing this for a whole other reason. (Marinette being awake of course)

  
After he had put her down and tucked her in, Adrien closed the door before walking back to the living room where his daughter, daughter(!) was standing, looking at movies, seeming to try to find one she wanted to watch.

"Would it be okay if we saw a movie together…? You don’t happen to like Disney movies, do you?" he smiled down at her as her eyes got big and she nodded happily. Of course, she does. She is my daughter after all, and no child of mine could ever dislike Disney! "Okay, what movie do you want to see, what about…" his eyes shimmed over the shelf "The little mermaid?"

He had clearly said something wrong, if her scrunching nose was anything to go by, but he couldn’t be too sad about it as it made her speak to him once again. "No. Maman don’t like that movie! She says it teach girls they don’t have their own voice, and she has told me that no boy will ever be so special that I should give up something I love that much!" She had clearly heard this topic been talked about more than once, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile over how cute she looked when she tried to be stern. Not that it wasn't right or anything, but it was still way to cute for him to know how to handle it.

"Although the songs are really good" she added after a few seconds as if it were an afterthought, and Adrien couldn’t hide his smile as his mind tried to think of another movie.

"Okay, so no Little Mermaid…"

"Oh! I know. I know. I know! We are going to see Vaiana!" her voice was so gleeful as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Please" he was on board even before the kitty eyes, but he had to admit she was no short than an expert when it came to it. (That was something to keep in the back of his head.) It would be smart to learn how to look past those in the hopeful future.

The movie was running in the background as he made them some simple breakfast. Heating up some baked croissants writing it up on his phone, so that he would remember to buy new ones for Marinette. He didn’t want to take advantage of her after all.

He was just coming back with the two plates when The Rock started to sing and he smiled a little. Okay, so he might have hoped he could somehow impress his little daughter with his Disney-knowledge. Well... Now was the time to find out. Letting the song build up as he put down the plate and Adaline smiled toothily "thank you!" the timing was just too perfect as he opened his mouth and started to sing along.  
  
_"What can I say expect "You're welcome"_  
_For the tides, the sun the sky_  
_Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_  
_I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!"_  
  
He finally dared to look down at Adaline and was met with two big eyes and a small laughter filling his heart with joy as he continued with his little performance. A glee filling him as his daughter's eyes followed him instead of the TV. Playing heavily out the words he sang.

 _"Oh, also I lasso'd the sun_  
_You're welcome_  
_To stretch your days and bring you fun!"_  
  
He couldn’t help it as he "lassoed" an invisible sun and pulled it more and more before he fell on his back. Rolled backwards and got up on his knees again as he continued on while Adaline's laughter filled his ears, making him grin from ear to ear. His biggest joy tough was when he reached the "rap" part of the song, and could follow every single word, seeing her eyes grow wider and wider.

 _"Kid, honestly I can go on and on_  
_I can explain every natural phenomenon_  
_The tide, the grass, the ground_  
_Oh, that was just Maui messing around_  
_I killed an eel, I buried its guts_  
_Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts_  
_What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?_  
_Don’t mess with Maui when he's on his breakaway_  
_And the tapestry here in my skin_  
_Is a map of the victories I win_  
_Look where I've been, I make everything happen_  
_Look at the mean mini Maui just tippity tappin'"_  
  
After that Adaline jumped up on the couch and they finished the song together, laughter bubbling up in them both as they sung their hearts out, Adrien forgetting for a single moment that she had no idea who he really was.

 _"You're welcome, you're welcome!_  
_And thank you!"_  
  
Applause filled the air, and Adrien could feel his ears grow red as he turned around to see the love of his life lean against the wall, a wide smile on her face as Adaline jumped down from the couch and ran straight into her arms.

"Maman, Maman! Did you see that! Did you see how cool Adrien is! He could the whole song! Even the rap, where everything goes really fast and you barely get one word out before the next one and things always stop up and we have to wait before we can start to sing again, but he just knew it! All of it!"

Her eyes were shining as she looked up at her mother, and Marinette smiled just as brightly as she met Adrien's eyes.

"Yeah. That really was something!"

He couldn’t help the sudden urge to walk the two-meter separating the three of them, so he could lift them up, spin them around and kiss Marinette straight on the lips. Luckily, he managed to control himself. He didn’t want to make things difficult for Adaline. Instead, he bit his lip in frustration as he settled for a small hug from the petite woman.

"Good morning beautiful" he couldn’t help the shit-eating grin as he whispered the small words right beside her ear and was rewarded with a heavenly blush as she looked away from his eyes.

But she didn’t have time for a comeback before Adaline was on it again, dragging them down to see the rest of the movie. Marinette almost falling into his lap, in her daughter's glee over the rest of the movie. Her eyes once again back on the screen, as she ignored the adults in the room.

"Good morning handsome" her whisper was barely that, and if it weren’t for his phenomenal hearing, he probably would have missed it. As it was, the cat of misfortune gave him some luck after all, and he could have burst of happiness right then and there.

"I don’t know about you guys, but I would really like a cup of warm hot chocolate…" Marinette's mischievous smile lit up the room as her daughter jumping up and down in bright happiness. "I want! I want maman!" she shut her mouth before sitting down "I mean… Please Maman?" Adrien could feel his heart stutter in pride as he looked down at his well-behaved daughter. "If it isn’t too much to ask for?"  
  
  
The movie was almost over, the fighting scene between Vaiana, and a very misunderstood Te Kā on the most intense part when it happened. Adaline was all too caught up in the story, and the cup with the rest of her very warm coco slipped out of her hand, landing, and spilling on Adrien's shirt. That in itself wasn’t that big of a deal, if it hadn’t been for the small, tiny-bity, little detail that was, that the hot chocolate was hot. Extremely hot.

In one swift motion Adrien was on his feet, twisting the shirt of off him as fast as he could, not thinking about how that would look to Marinette and Adaline. But before he could start on the very much needed apologize, tears started to spill from Adaline's eyes, filling him with dread.

Nonononono. How could he be such an idiot, making his daughter cry like that. Marinette would probably never see him again. Never give him a chance to be her happily ever after. It was all ruined now! Stupid, stupid, stupid Agreste! You idiot! You- 

His thoughts were cut short by his lady's voice. "It's okay Adaline, just say you're sorry. Adrien understands that you didn’t mean it. We can just wash it. It's okay darling." Finally able to fully snap out of his mind, he could see Marinette standing on her knees in front of Adaline. Her daughter buried in her arms as her mother slowly stroked over her hair.

The words he had been so ready to spill about forgiving him fell away as he took a deep breath and looked at Adaline as she slowly started to calm down. After a minute she too, took a deep breath, before slipping out of her mother's embrace and looked up at him gravely.

"I'm really sorry Adrien. I promise you I didn’t do it on purpose. I really didn’t, I just got caught up in the movie, and I probably should have put down my cup, but it was so warm to hold onto, and, and, and… I'm sorry!"

She didn’t seem to have anything more to say and Adrien nodded slowly. Carefully weighting his next words. He wanted to prove to Marinette that he was a fair man, that he could be a good father for their child.

"It's okay Adaline, I know it wasn’t on purpose, and if it hadn’t been so warm it wouldn’t have gotten such a big reaction out of me. It just stung a little then and there…" He could see his words hadn’t completely settled in the little girl's heart and smiled wide as an idea formed in his mind.

"But there is something you could do for me to make up for it you know…" her hopeful eyes met his, as her mother raised an eyebrow Adrien choose to ignore, just this once.

"Well… since this was very warm, as you said yourself, I find that the retribution should be something cold… don’t you think? So, I say it's all even if you, and your mother", Adrien sent a quick reassuring smile to Marinette before giving all his back focus back on Adaline "would do me the honour of getting an ice cream with me, later… today!" he hurriedly put on the last bit. He couldn’t leave them alone now. When he had just discovered them!

"Deal!"

Her little hand shot out as soon as his words sunk in and he took it just as seriously, before Adaline tried to give him a little toothily smile, and when he returned it, she jumped up on him to hug him.

He was stunned. Swallowing heavily as he looked up at Marinette. Tears clearly seen in her eyes and biting her lip a little. Holding his daughter close to him before letting her down on the floor once more.

"Let me put that in the washing machine Adrien, I think I have a shirt that should fit you somewhere…" Marinette smiled lovely and Adrien couldn’t do anything but follow her as Adaline watched the rest of the movie alone.

  
Adrien smiled as he followed Marinette into the bathroom, where a washing machine was tucked into a corner. Handing her the shirt, he couldn’t help his eyes wandering over her body as she bent down to pull some more clothes into the machine. Turning around her smile fell as her eyes suddenly looked at him. Hands flying to her mouth as she took in the sight that was his naked chest.

He swallowed heavily, for a moment weighting the option of trying to cover it up, but pushing it aside as soon as he had. She had already seen the scars, and nothing would change that. Covering most of his left side it shone its cruel glory. She stepped closer. Slowly letting her fingers run over the scars even her magic hadn’t been able to heal. A single tear slipped away from her before he managed to catch it. Slowly tilting her head upwards, he met her eyes.

"It's okay… we'll talk about it later. Okay?"

She nodded slowly before opening a cabinet, pulling out a plain black t-shirt, and Adrien couldn’t help but gulp. Why did she have men's clothing in her apartment? It was clearly well-worn, and Adrien could feel the jealousy tingle in the back of his mind.

"It lost your scent long ago, but I couldn’t part with it… so you better give it back soon. I'm too fond of it to let it go…" her voice was teasing but he could hear the vulnerability in it, shaking slightly underneath her strong façade.

He didn’t have time to answer her before she slipped out of the bathroom, giving him some time for himself. Breathing deeply a few times, Adrien met his own eyes in the mirror reflection. Don’t worry. This will all work out in the end. It will all work out with a beautiful little family.

***   
  
The day was still young when they got to the park. Smiling brightly Adaline ran away to some of the other children and was soon in on the game, leaving Marinette and Adrien to watch. Adaline smiled brightly where she jumped from one point to the next. A flurry of wind around her as the game played out.

"They usually play superheroes, you know…" Marinette's voice was low and humming with a hidden playfulness, as they both understood the humour in her innocent words.

"Do they now?" he couldn’t help but grin as he looked down at the woman beside him, wishing he could pull her close to his heart, showing the world that he was hers. Instead he had to keep his distance, at least for now…

"Yes. Adaline loves to play Lady Noir, always being the Chat of the tale. You should see her when she really goes in for the pun, she is worse than you. I'm telling you she might be an even bigger fan than I am. She wears her cat ears everywhere. She even had them on for out Christmas pictures last year, refused to take them off for months!" she smiled softly, shaking her head by the memory alone.

"I understand her. My cat ears are purrrrfect" he couldn’t help but love the way she rolled her eyes. It had been such a long time since he had seen her do that.

"You are so beautiful"

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, and his cheek lighted up with a deep red blush. It wasn’t that he didn’t mean it or anything, but to just say it like this, out of nothing, that was too much. Even for him. But she didn’t say anything, just blushing lightly.

Now was the time.

"I know a lot has changed the last few years, and I understand that we're not the same people we were seven years ago…" Adrien had to push his own voice to go on. The bitter truth hard to swallow "But I never stopped loving you Marinette, and I was hoping you would like to go on a date with me… you know… as Marinette and Adrien."

He noticed her gentle smile as he spoke the last few words. That was something they never really had an opportunity to do before. A real date. As themselves. She was about to answer when Adaline ran into her legs with a tired smile.

"Maman, I'm starting to get really tired, could we go get that ice cream with Adrien now?" Adrien swallowed down the sudden urge to cry. Why did he always have such a bad timing with things? But he couldn’t stay mad for long as he looked down at his wonderful daughter.

"I think that’s a brilliant idea" he smiled brightly down at her, before meeting her mother's eyes. "I heard you are going back to school next week, so let me buy this one. To celebrate!"

Her eyes were glowing up as they got in a big discussion about what flavour they would get. The road short when in such good company. Adaline in-between Adrien and Marinette, swinging happily back and forth. As if they were a real family already.

***  
  
Making dinner with Adaline and Marinette showed to be another amazing experience as Adaline showed how good she was at reading, Marinette showering her with encouragement the whole way. In no time they were eating a wonderful tomato soup and some lovely cheese-sticks. Marinette made sure to leave some on the counter, and Plagg zipped out to pick them up, before flying back to his hiding place.

Everything was set on the table, and everyone was seated, when Marinette looked down at Adaline and smiled warmly, "Do you want to start?"

The little girl nodded and seemed as if to think heavily for a few seconds before she lighted up. "Today, I'm grateful for having Adrien over, for all the ice cream he got us, and for watching a movie with me." She looked over at her mother and smiled brightly. "What are you grateful for today Maman?"

"Today I am grateful for waking up to wonderful song-" Adrien couldn’t help but blush lightly as Adaline started to giggle "for having a friend back, and for this amazing soup" she smiled down.

Adaline looked expectedly over at Adrien. He didn’t know what to say. Family dinners was something of unknown territory, and he was unsure about what he could possibly say. Especially since Adaline didn’t know who he was (yet). "What are you grateful for Adrien?"

"Well…" he started, giving his mind some time to think before continuing. "I'm grateful for watching a movie with you this morning, and for being able to spend the rest of my day in the company of two beautiful ladies" he smiled as Adaline blushed a little, while giggling all the same.

The dinner tasted even better than he had hoped it would, the love practically pouring out in every spoonful. The tree of them were silent for a few seconds before Adrien turned his attention towards Adaline.

"So, Adaline, are you ready to go back to school?" Adrien couldn’t help but wonder, he knew it might be a boring question for most children, but as he didn’t have what could be called a normal childhood, he was more than a little curious.

She nodded happily, remembering to swallow her food before starting to talk about all her expectations, how she loved to learn, but that she was a little nervous as they were going to have the same teacher as last year in mathematics, Monsieur Dubois, and she didn’t really understand what he meant, how she hoped there would be some new people in her class, and then there followed a very detailed list of every single one of her classmates.

Adrien couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face as his daughter talked in one go, not remembering to breath a single time, and ranting on about one thing after the other. Much like the way Marinette would do when she got exited, or nervous. Just one look at Marinette showed that she was clearly thinking the same, a light blush covering her freckled skin. Oh, how much he loved them both.

  
Adaline hugged him tightly as she was about to go to bed, and Adrien had to take a deep breath as the heavy emotions inside him started to come to life. Now is not the time. Marinette must agree to it. It must be planed beforehand. Letting go of her, Adaline looked up at him with big eyes.

"Could you please sing me a lullaby?" The voice was so small, so unsure, showing a part of herself Adrien hadn’t seen before that moment, but Adrien nodded before he followed Adaline to her bed, Marinette right behind.

"I only know one… the one my mother used to sing to me when I was younger, I hope that's okay?" he suddenly got chills running down his spine. It had been such a long time since he last heard it, the foreign words suddenly just that, foreign. But taking a deep breath he started on the slow song that lulled him to sleep more than once, with its mystic words and airy melody. Trying to keep the same mysterious voice that his mother was so good at, he started to sing the sweet [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukQRlNRsKx4) of his past.  
  
_“Loo, loo, loo, I'll take you dreaming_  
_Through the rainy night_  
_To a place behind the raindrops_  
_Where the stars are bright_

_You may not find gold or silver_  
_But a richer prize_  
_Waits for you behind the raindrops_  
_If you close your eyes_

_Tonight, tonight_  
_When all the world's asleep_  
_We will tiptoe home with a wonderous star_  
_A star you can always keep_

_And years from now when you go dreaming_  
_When you're very old_  
_Though your crown be rich with rubies_  
_Diamonds set in gold_  
_Then we'll shine as bright_  
_As the star we'll find_  
_Tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_  
_When all the world's asleep_  
_We will find a star_  
_That you can always keep”_

The young girl was on the verge of falling asleep. Adrien and Marinette sitting on each side of her bed, Marinette stroking Adaline's hair, Adrien watching the two most important people in his life. When it was clear that Adaline had indeed fallen asleep, they slowly got up and, on light feet got out of the room, and into the living room where Marinette looked at Adrien's face.

"You've never sang the words for me…" He smiled, as he remembered all the times he would sit on some roof with his lady in his lap, and hum the melody low into her ear, having her fall asleep more than once.

Marinette didn’t say anything. Just smiling as she looked up at him, as if she too was thinking back on the time when things were so much less. When the world wasn’t close to as complicated as what surrounded them now. Still… Adrien couldn’t wish things had gone any other way, robbing him from his daughter, even if he hadn’t known about her until now. 

"I'm really sorry, but I have some things I need to do before work tomorrow morning. I really don’t want you to leave, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask…"

He nodded slowly. "It's okay Marinette, I understand. I'm just happy you let me stay as long as I have. It was truly a magical day for me. Truly!" he went to her door, picking up his shoes and put them on.

Bowing, the way he used to do once upon a time he looked up at Marinette, love filling his whole being. She came over and hugged him, pushing her nose into his chest, breathing him in. They stood like that for a few seconds, or maybe minutes. Adrien didn’t know. It would never be enough time in his lady's company. But when he felt Marinette trying to hold back a yawn, he knew his time was up. He had to take his leave, for now. Slowly letting go, he turned around and stepped out of the cosy little apartment.

  
"I will by the way"  
He turned around in confusion.  
"I will go on a date with you"


	2. Chapter 2

_My dear Chat_   
_It feels weird not to write to you when something important has happened in my life. I know I could come out and say it directly to you, but that doesn’t feel right either. So, this is the first letter I am going to write you, without the intention of giving it to you._

_At least not yet._

_The most wonderful thing happened to me. Last week I met this young man from my past. A friend I haven’t seen in years. He asked me out for coffee, and I happily accepted. You should have seen how nervous I was before I went out, it was so ridiculous. And still, I couldn’t help it. After all, he was the guy I had to give up on, to be with you._

_So, there I go, meeting this friend of mine, when all of a sudden Adaline shows up, and let me tell you, I hadn’t told him, he had no idea I was a single mother, that I even had a child, but he handled it so well. Started to talk to Adaline as if it hadn’t just come out of the blue. And his eyes when she presented herself. It was filled with a glee I have never witnessed before, even from you!_

_He came over to my parents, where I and Adaline were having dinner. My parents practically begging him to stay. But I could feel something bothering him the whole time, and I couldn’t begin to fathom what it was, as Adrien he has always been a very positive person. My best friend even calls him "Sunshine". But he offered to drive us home, and I couldn’t turn down an offer like that when Adaline was on the brink of falling asleep, and both my parents "forgot" that they were supposed to drive us home, and therefor took a drink. (They are totally trying to set me up, thinking they are sooo sneaky)._

_And when we got home, I told him the refined version of Adaline, and us, and then the most wonderful thing happened. He turned out to be you. And I was so happy, and we talked away the whole night, and then we fell asleep on the couch. And, even though I woke up alone in my own bed this morning, it was to a wonderful song._

_The sight of my daughter jumping around while her father sung with her, will be a memory I'll cherish forever._

_Spending the day with him, with you, and our daughter. And then you even asked me on a date! I love you so terrible much, but what I love even more is how you understand that we're not the same people we were 7 years ago. Much has changed, and now you are giving me the chance to fall in love with you once again. I know you're the one for me, but I also know we have stuff we need to work through as well._

_We have to figure out how to break the news to Adaline, and to friends and family. But for now, we need to get to know one another, and maybe one day, I'll give you these letters, opening my heart to you, with all my mini secrets inside._

_I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us._

_Until the very end_   
_Your Ladybug_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will come, but now I can at least say that I've started on it!
> 
> I'm finally back, changed a few details in the last chapter, and for those of you who read it before the changes, there will unfortunatly be nothing new, as I just decided to split the last chapter in two. I started on this project almost a year ago, and it just got bigger and bigger in my head the more I thought about it. Therefor I have decided that every other chapter will be short. (max. 1000 words), to make it a little easier to actually write something at all. 
> 
> As always; I'd love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! The first chapter of Letters to a Future Family!  
> I won't have any posting schedule, as I have a really busy life, but I'll post when I have more to share with you guys! Please leave a comment behind, if you liked it or if you have any critic. My goal is to be better, and exposing your works and getting feedback is the only way to do so.
> 
> \------  
> The Court Jester Lullaby Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukQRlNRsKx4


End file.
